Here In Your Arms
by VmarsSAaddict
Summary: Set after the “end” of Season Three. Veronica gets a call that will turn her world upside down. Duncan is back and he wants the gang to all meet up for a holiday. Secrets will be revealed and old wounds healed. LoVe and possible MaDi
1. Places You Have Come To Fear The Most

Title: Here In Your Arms

Chapter One: The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most.

Summary: Set after the "end" of Season Three. Veronica gets a call that will turn her world upside down. Duncan is back and he wants the gang to all meet up for a holiday. Secrets will be revealed and old wounds healed.

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: All characters and elements of "Veronica Mars" belong to the great Rob Thomas. Sadly, I own nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica sat in the over-lit interrogation room at the FBI headquarters in Virginia. However, in this instance it was no longer the interrogation room but, for the sake of the departing interns, it had been turned into a festive, balloon and streamer filled nightmare.

Surveying the horrifying scene in front of her she noticed the typical brown-nosing interns chatting animatedly to the Chief and everyone one else was mulling around trying to kill time before they could leave. Veronica sighed and remembered her worst weeks at the bureau.

**Flashback:**

_Veronica awoke in the hospital, battered and bruised. The pain she felt from the large gash in her head was soon forgotten as feelings of relief washed over her. _

_They had found the kidnapped girl and she was safe at home with her parents. Veronica wished that she herself could be safe at home with her Dad. Anything to, shield her from the wrath of the Chief. He had expressly told her not to get involved but she saw the gap and she just couldn't let the kidnappers get away._

_She snapped out of her reverie when she heard a throat clear. Glancing up at the doorway she saw the Chief leaning against the frame. He was a huge man, not someone you would want to mess with, but in the first few days of her internship he had taken a liking to her sass and intelligence. He mentored her and allowed her to assist on cases that none of the other interns were allowed to be in on. That was how she ended up so deeply embroiled in the kidnapping case of little Sarah-Jane Mahew. _

"_Chief" she started, "I'm so sor…"_

"_Enough Mars!" he bellowed. Veronica's voice caught in her throat._

"_Veronica," his voice softened, "you could have been killed and you disobeyed direct orders. That's not how we run our operation. You lied to me, after all the trust I put in you…"_

"_Chief please let me exp…"_

"_Wait Mars, this needs to be said and for once in you're life you're going to listen!"_

"_I trusted you and you betrayed that trust, you put your life in danger and you could have cost that little girl her life…" Veronica looked down at the crisp white sheet she was wringing in her hands as a silent tear worked its way down her pale cheek._

"_All that being said.." he continued, "that was some detective work Mars, we may never have gotten to her in time had it not been for some creative thinking on your part."_

_Veronica looked up and saw the proud smile gracing his features._

"_Thank-you sir" she whispered._

_The Chief turned to leave and on his way out he glanced back at her over his shoulder._

"_Oh, and Mars, next time, be careful. I wouldn't want to loose my future agent before she graduates."_

**Present:**

Veronica snapped back into focus when she felt a warm breath tingle her ear, "He sexy" he drawled.

Veronica turned around and looked straight into his piercing blue eyes.

"Nathan, I do have a real name you know."

"I know," he purred, as he slowly circled her like a predator, his eyes never leaving her. "I just prefer to call you sexy."

"Well I'd prefer it if you didn't call me at all" she punctuated her words with steely determination, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

"Come on Veronica," he smiled. "That thing with Casey meant nothing to me, you can't still be pissed about that!"

"When you say that 'thing' are you referring to the fact that I caught you and Agent Burrows doing a little 'in-depth investigation' on the staff room coffee table?"

"Come-on Sexy, we never said we were exclusive, it was just a little fun with Casey. Get over it. Besides, the sooner you get over it, the sooner we get to make-up" he leered at her suggestively.

"Nathan, I suggest you get over yourself." Veronica stated calmly.

"It's time to move on, the summer is over and I've got bigger fish to fry. Did you honestly think I would be heart-broken by your little tryst? You obviously never got it did you? I was filling time with you Nathan, you were just a replacement for someone better, and you were a cheap one at that." Veronica calmly turned around and headed towards the door, leaving a shocked and angry Nathan on her wake.

As she headed out the door she could almost hear her fathers words in her head,

"_That's my Veronica, making friends and spreading love wherever she goes_."

Dad would be so proud.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica stared at her small little cubicle; it contained the sum of her time at the FBI. She began to remove all the case files she was working on, alphabetizing each to store away later. When she was done the last thing that remained on her desk was a photo. She stared at the picture of herself, Wallace, Mac and Logan. It was taken at a Hearst picnic when she still knew where Wallace was, when she still talked to Mac and when she didn't systematically avoid all Logan's phone calls.

Veronica sighed and packed the photo into her bag.

"Mars" the Chief called out, Veronica jumped a little at the sound of the voice that invaded the silence.

"A little jumpy are we? I thought I'd find you here"

"I'm not really one for fake goodbyes and air kisses," she mumbled.

"Understandable, look Mars I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done. Not many people can hack it in the big leagues but you've more than proven yourself"

The Chief placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

"The powers that be have asked me to offer you a permanent position with us when you graduate, they've even offered to pay for the rest of your studies, providing you major in Criminology that is."

Veronica stared at the Chief, shocked. "I….I don't know what to say." She stammered.

"There's nothing to be said Mars, it's done."

Veronica stared long at hard at the man she respected almost as much as her own father.

"Thank you Chief, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't Mars" he smiled at her before turning to walk away into the darkening office.

Veronica was broken from her trance by the shrill ringing of her desk phone.

Veronica picked up the phone, "Agent Mars, hello."

"Veronica..." Logan's voice cut through the line, "Listen to me, please don't hang up it's important."

The urgency in Logan's voice caused Veronica to rethink slamming the phone down on him. She had refused to talk to him all summer long after what he had done to Piz. He'd called and texted almost everyday, and she had ignored him almost everyday.

"Veronica… hello? Are you still there?" When Logan got no reply he swore and went to put the phone down.

"Wait! Hello?" he heard Veronica's voice cut through the tinny phone line.

"Logan are you there? She shouted.

"Yeah I'm here Veronica, look I'm sorry to bother you at work but it's important."

"What's so important Logan, did you piss off another Russian Mafia child." Veronica's annoyance rang through his ears.

Logan took a deep breath and mentally willed himself not to turn the conversation into a pissing match.

"Veronica, this is serious, it's Duncan…"

The words shocked Veronica into civility.

"Logan what's happened to Duncan? Is Lilly alright!"

"Calm down Ronnie, Lilly and Duncan are fine. In fact they're better than fine. They're home…."


	2. Is Someone Getting The Best Of You?

Title: Here In Your Arms

Chapter Two: Is Someone Getting The Best Of You?

Summary: Set after the "end" of Season Three. Veronica gets a call that will turn her world upside down. Duncan is back and he wants the gang to all meet up for a holiday. Secrets will be revealed and old wounds healed.

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: All characters and elements of "Veronica Mars" belong to the great Rob Thomas. Sadly, I own nothing

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ladies and Gentleman, will passengers on flight 256 to Neptune, California please begin boarding at gate 12_?"

Veronica sighed and picked up her bag. As she boarded the plane she took her seat and stared out the window at the tarmac below her,thoughts of Duncan, Logan and Lilly ran through her mind.

Once the plane was in the air Veronica began to leaf through the in-flight magazine stopping at an in-depth article about the charity group "Invisible Children". Veronica hadn't heard from Wallace in over 2 months.

Veronica had tried to reason with herself many times that it was probably really hard to get hold of a telephone in deepest darkest Africa. Still Veronica couldn't help but fear that Wallace had finally had enough of her.

**Flashback:**

"_Wallace, I'm asking you to leave this alone!" Veronica yelled._

"_How Veronica? How is it cool with you that Logan nearly killed Piz over something that wasn't his fault, the boys gotta learn he can't just go around hurting people!"_

"_Wallace, please. He was trying to protect me. What would you have thought if it was you that had found the video recording of us?" Veronica pleaded._

"_V, of course I would have wanted to kill whoever did it, but I wouldn't have just let my fists fly without finding out the full story first!"_

"_Wallace that's how Logan is, it's complicated between us. It always will be," she whispered._

"_Oh please Veronica, spare me story about how you and Logan are the only ones who can understand the pain you both felt when you lost Lilly. Everyone experiences tragedy V. We all have drama in our lives and each person's drama is just as heartbreaking to them as yours is to you!_

"_Look Wallace, you weren't there! You have no idea how hard it was!" Tears began to well up behind Veronica's eyes as she was immediately transported back to the night she saw Lilly's battered skull on the floor. Lilly's eyes, once so full of life, staring back at her vacantly. _

"_Veronica, I'll never be able to compete with your old life! Yes, I wasn't there, but that doesn't mean I can't be here for you now! I don't know who you used to be but if it's anything like the person you're becoming right now then I'm glad I didn't know you back then! The old Veronica would never have turned her back on Piz in favor of Logan! " Wallace stormed out of the Mars' apartment and Veronica stared back at him dumbfounded._

**Present:**

Veronica disembarked from the plane, grabbed her luggage and headed towards the exit

"Kiddo!" Veronica's head snapped up and she found herself being engulfed in the kind of bear hug only a father could give.

"Hi Dad!" she smiled, "Did you miss me?"

"Everyday Kiddo, Backup's a shadow of his former self!"

"Well I missed you both too." She smiled up at her father. Keith gently held Veronica's chin in his hands and tilted her face to the light.

"So, lets see the damage." He demanded.

"What dam…."

"Veronica, don't for a second think I don't know what went down in Virginia. The Chief phoned me as soon as it happened."

"You knew! If you knew then why wasn't I escorted straight home from the hospital with Britney Spears' ex-marine nanny to protect me?"

Keith smiled at his daughter. "Well I had a chat with the Chief and after a glowing report of what a star agent you were, he and I both decided it would be better for you to deal with the real world on your own. As much as I desperately always want to be there to protect you, there are certain things you have to face yourself."

Veronica gave Keith a hug, "Thanks Dad, it means a lot."

"I love you Kiddo"

"I love you too Dad."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica pulled the Saturn Hybrid up to the address Logan had given her.

"Of course he still lives in the 09'er district," she thought, a wry smile forming on her lips.

Veronica walked up to the ornate front door of the mansion. She took a deep breath and steeled herself to knock on the door.

Suddenly the door was wrenched open and Duncan came barrelling out.

"Veronica!" Duncan wrapped both arms around her and lifted her into the air.

"Slow down there happy Larry!" she laughed.

Duncan gently lowered her back down and tugged sheepishly at his neck.

"Sorry, I was just really excited to see you."

"Veronica smiled at Duncan, "I'm really happy your back Duncan, I missed you so much."

Duncan smiled up at Veronica, "I missed you too! Please, come inside."

Duncan ushered Veronica inside. She stepped inside and surveyed the front room, "Wow" she breathed, "good to see the Kane fortune is still up and running!"

"Yeah, it's a bit over the top but Dad said he refused to have Lilly living in a dump."

At the mention of her name Lilly came charging into the room. Veronica looked down at the toddler in astonishment. "Duncan!" she breathed, "she beautiful! I can't believe how big she is. She's walking!"

"Yup" Duncan exclaimed, lifting the toddler up and settling her on his hip, "she's a year and eight months old now."

"Duncan, you've done an amazing job. She's perfect."

Duncan let out a soft chuckle, "Perfect may be stretching it. Yesterday I had to drag her away from a 30 year old guy whose hand she was trying to hold in the market!"

Veronica laughed, "Just like her namesake I see. Good luck with that one Duncan!"

Duncan led Veronica into the living room and motioned for her to sit down.

"Duncan, why are you back?" Veronica stated.

"Wow, same old Veronica, straight to the point." Duncan ran his hand through his hair.

"Well I'll start at the beginning. After making it to Aus, Lilly and I settled down in an little town called Mollymook. No one knew who we were and it was perfect. Then one day Clarence turns up on my front door step..."

"Wait" Veronica interrupted, "Clarence Wiedman!"

"I was just as shocked as you are" Duncan shrugged, " I have no idea how he did it, our plan was perfect. Never the less, he found us, told me he had a message from my Dad. He handed me an envelope and just walked away"

The rapt look on Veronica's face told Duncan that the wheels in her mind were already turning, trying to figure out how Wiedman had found then. He smiled gently at her.

"I opened the envelope and it contained a detailed report of how Dad was trying to get me cleared of the abduction charges. Apparently he had hired a private investigator to tail the Manning's. Eventually they got arrested for beating their little girl so badly that she ended up in hospital. They tried to pass it off as an accident but the private investigator had gotten the whole incident on tape. That was all Dad needed to argue that I feared for Lilly's safety so that's why I ran. All the charges were dropped and here I am."

Veronica stared shocked at Duncan.

"That's not all though.."

"Duncan, how can there be more?"

"Veronica." Duncan leaned forward in his chair and held both of her hands in his own. Veronica stared down at his hands covering hers.

"I've missed out on a year and a half of my life, being on the run. I miss my friends and I want Lilly to have a support system of people who love her."

"I've already organized it so don't argue, I need you to get everyone together. Old friend, new friends, bring them all. I've rented a luxury boat and we're all going to sail to Hawaii."

Veronica stared at Duncan, "But Dunca…." She protested.

"No Veronica, please, I need to get my life back and I already checked with Logan, we have 2 weeks before we have to enroll at Hearst"

"Wait 'we'?" Veronica questioned.

Duncan smiled at her, "Yup, I've enrolled at Hearst. I start with you all in two weeks, of course I'll be a year below you, but I can't wait to just be normal again!"

The excitement in Duncan's voice stopped Veronica from protesting further. "Okay Duncan, I'll organize it." She smiled.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "Tell everyone to be ready in two days, that's when we set sail."

"What about Lilly?" Veronica asked.

"It's all organized, she's staying with my Dad." At Veronica's skeptical look he carried on, "He's really a fantastic Grandfather and he loves her so much. Since Celeste left him he's been so lonely. He says Lilly makes him feel like a young man again."

Veronica nodded, "Okay Duncan, I'd better go, I have A LOT of planning to do!"

Veronica walked down the Mansion path towards the Le Baron.

'Well I suppose this is one way to face all the people I haven't spoken to in over two months!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica picked up the phone and dialed the number. After a few rings she debated whether or not she should hang up and try again later. Suddenly a breathless voice picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Hi Mac…"

"Veronica! How are you! Where are you, are you back from the FBI? Did you catch any bad guys? Did they give you a gun? What's their computer systems like…"

"Whoa, slow down there Mac-attack!" Veronica laughed.

"Sorry" Mac smiled into the phone. "When you don't hear from someone in two months a lot of questioned stay unanswered."

The smile fell from Veronica's face, "Look Mac… I'm really sorry.."

"It's okay Veronica" Mac assured her. "It was just so crazy when you left, I can understand how you wouldn't want to be reminded of Neptune for a while!"

"It doesn't make it okay Mac, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Mac, I need to ask you something. Do you feel like taking a free cruise aboard a luxury boat to Hawaii?"

"Wow, that's the best 'I'm sorry' present ever!" Mac yelled.

"It's not really a present…" Veronica ventured, "Duncan's back with Lilly and he's enrolling at Hearst next semester. He wants to reconnect with everyone, old friends and new. So what do you say?"

"I think the correct response when asked something like this is 'Hell Yes!'" Mac laughed.

"Great! Be ready to go in two days. Bye Mac, I'll see you there."

"Bye Veronica, Oh and Veronica?"

"Yeah Mac?"

"It's good to have you back."

"It's starting to feel good to be back Mac" she smiled as she put down the receiver.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica knocked on the door of the Fennell house. She stood back and began chewing nervously at her thumbnail.

The door opened and Wallace stood there with his arms crossed and stared hard at Veronica. Veronica looked at her best friend unsure of what to do.

"Supafly!" Wallace extended his arms to her and Veronica let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding.

She stepped forward into his arms and let out a big sigh.

"I was pretty sure you never wanted to speak to me again," she confessed.

"Nothing in the world would make me diss my BFF" Wallace chuckled, "We had an argument Veronica, people have them all the time. You of all people should know that, you did date Logan after all!"

Veronica swatted his arm and smiled, " I know, I just realized that a lot of the things you said about me were true."

"Enough sulking girl. Tell me all about the FBI!"

"I due time my little friend, I have a proposal for you……"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica left Wallace's house with the sound knowledge that he, Mac and Nikki, the girl he had met during the "Invisible Children" Program would be joining her in two days time.

Veronica started the Saturn and headed straight for the Grande. She was determined that she would clear the air between her and Logan before they boarded the boat. Duncan deserved a happy holiday, and damn it, so did she!

Veronica exited the lift at the presidential suite and knocked on the door. Logan was expecting her. She had made sure to call ahead. She wasn't in the mood to be greeted by one of Logan's floozies that he inevitably had over.

Logan opened the door in a pair of loose blue jeans, a green shirt and a metal buckled belt adorned with a skull and cross bones. Veronica mentally kicked herself as all thoughts of floozies quickly left her mind and she battled to speak .The belt was only just holding his jeans up and she couldn't help but want to rip it off… 'Back to reality Veronica!'

"Hey there stranger" he drawled. He nodded his head for her to enter and she brushed past him on the way in. He still smelled like Logan and she was flooded with memories as his scent invaded her senses.

Veronica shook it off and turned around to face him.

"How have you been Logan?" she asked politely.

" Good Ronnie, it's been a good summer. How was the FBI?"

"It was excellent thanks, they offered me a full time position as an agent when I graduate."

"Ronnie that's excellent!" Logan went to hug her thought better of it and pulled back.

"I'm really proud of you." He mumbled as her stared at a particularly interesting piece of fluff on the sofa behind her.

Veronica reached down and grabbed hold of Logan's hand. He stared up at her. "Thanks Logan"

She dropped his hand and went to sit on the sofa. "Look Logan, the reason I came here was to clear the air between us before we go on this little boat trip with Duncan. I really don't want to go away and be bickering every five minutes."

Logan crossed his heart with his fingers, "No bickering Ronnie, I promise. You know how sorry I am about…well…everything. I can't make you forget it all but I can be a friend. If you're willing to let me?"

"Friends?" she smiled.

"Yeah, Friends. You remember. It's what we used to be before everything went to hell. It was nice" he smiled.

"I think 'friends' is an excellent idea."

"So Veronica Mars, friend to Logan Echolls, care for a drink while you tell me all about your FBI adventures?"

"Sure" Veronica replied. "Make it a white wine."

Logan looked back at her and cocked his eyebrow, "Wine? Why Veronica Mars what has happened to you?" he joked.

"Just pour the glass pretty boy!" She laughed at him.

Veronica left Logan's at 3am when he called her a cab and sent her on her way. He thought about how wonderful it was to just sit, talk, drink and be friends. He had missed her so much over the summer and just being able to talk with her again made him smile.

'Friends' he mused, 'that should be interesting'

He closed the door to the suite and headed off to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Thanks so much for reading. I realize this chapter is really long but I had to fill in the missing pieces before we could move on to the cruise!

Other characters appearing will include, Piz, Parker and Nikki (Wallace's love interest)

I promise to deliver some drama and good old-fashioned antics in the next chapter.

Thanks so much for commenting. You make my day!


	3. Summertime and the living is easy

Title: Here In Your Arms

Chapter Three: Summertime and the living is easy.

Summary: Set after the "end" of Season Three. Veronica gets a call that will turn her world upside down. Duncan is back and he wants the gang to all meet up for a holiday. Secrets will be revealed and old wounds healed.

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: All characters and elements of "Veronica Mars" belong to the great Rob Thomas. Sadly, I own nothing

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica hopped out of the cab at the marina, slung her bag over her shoulder and walked towards slip 5. When she arrived the sight that greeted her took her breath away. She really shouldn't have been surprised at the extravagance of the Kane's by now, but the boat in front of her was amazing.

Veronica was mesmerized at the floating mansion towering in front of her. The boat gleamed as the sunlight reflected off the water onto the pearl hull.

"Yo, Superfly, are you boarding this floating Hilton or what?"

Veronica craned her neck upwards to see Wallace hanging over the railings with a huge grin on his face.

"This place in unbelievable V, did I ever tell you how much I love your rich friends!" he shouted down at her with a smile plastered from ear to ear.

Veronica grinned to herself as she started to make her way up the gangplank.

When she reached the top she was greeted by Duncan and she had to stifle a giggle. Duncan was dressed in pressed white pants, a smart navy shirt and a captain's hat.

"Welcome aboard the 'Lilly of the Sea' madam, may I take your bags?" He asked as he bowed nobly before her.

"Thank you kind sir," she giggled.

Veronica handed Duncan her bags and she was finally able to get a look at the top deck of the boat. Directly in front of her was a raised platform with a huge Jacuzzi that faced out into the ocean.

Behind the Jacuzzi were two huge beds flanking it on either side. The beds were bathed in sunlight. Directly behind that, shaded by the upper deck, Veronica saw a huge 10-seater sofa with a mahogany bar off to the side.

"Duncan, this is amazing!" Veronica breathed the words as she slowly ran her hands over the steel railing of the boat.

"This is nothing, just wait till you see the inside. You're the first person to have arrived besides Wallace and Nikki so you can choose any room you'd like except the master suite because that one is reserved for the captain." He winked at her.

"Of course it is." She replied sarcastically. Veronica glanced at the entrance to the boat and couldn't help but feeling excited.

"Of you go then, pick a room. As soon as you've decided I'll get one of the crew to bring you your bags. Happy hunting!"

Veronica gave Duncan one last look before heading inside. What greeted her was a huge living room complete with built in couches on both sides of the room. A huge plasma screen adorned the wall opposite the one couch. Directly behind the living room was a dining room that held a huge dining table and another bar just to the left of it.

Veronica walked though a door to her left and entered a corridor with doors on either side. The first one she entered contained two double beds and an en suite bathroom. She closed that door, opting to leave it for Mac and Parker. She then entered another door and, judging from all the bags scattered on the bed she had found Wallace and Nikki's room. Finally she approached a door at the end of the corridor and she entered the master suite.

It was an amazing room with a huge double bed, sofa, plasma screen and a beautiful bathroom complete with bath and shower.

Veronica shook her head at the extravagance and wondered for a brief moment what it would be like to have that much money before she remembered that all the money in the world couldn't prevent the Kane's from losing their daughter.

Veronica shook off the sad feeling that threatened to consume her as she made her way back to the dining room. She entered the hallway on the right of the room and walked into the first door on the right.

The room contained a double bed with a big closet and built in make up table. The bathroom had a huge marble corner bath.

'This will definitely do' she thought to herself.

Veronica ran her hands over the soft white satin sheets enjoying the cool feeling under her fingertips.

"Oh how the help love to touch things" a loud voice announced as it interrupted Veronica from her reverie.

Veronica turned around to see Logan standing with his bag slung over his shoulder. He lifted his sunglasses off his eyes and placed them on his head.

"You should be careful Logan, pirates have killed for less."

Logan grinned at her in that lopsided way that made her heart to melt a little in her chest.

"Um, so, what are you doing in these neck of the woods?" she stammered akwardly.

"Well it would appear that the only other bedrooms left are on this corridor and I plan on getting a good one before Dick gets here."

Veronica groaned inwardly at the thought of sharing a confined space with Dick but she felt some comfort in the fact that she could throw him over board if he became too much to handle.

"Well this ones taken but go wild with the rest of them." She answered.

"And here I was hoping you would let me bunk here with you." Logan gave her a wink as he walked down the corridor in search of a room.

'Get a hold of yourself Veronica!' she scolded, 'you're just friends with Logan Echolls. You are NOT here to rehash a bad mistake. You're here to show your support for Duncan.' She reminded herself.

Veronica made her way back to the top deck just in time to see Mac and Parker arrive. The look on Parker's face was priceless and even Mac seemed rather impressed with their accommodation.

After all the introductions were made Dick announced his arrival.

"Dude, I've brought the party pig! Let's go big or go home!" he shouted as he made his way onto the boat.

Veronica shook her head and grabbed her bags.

"Veronica, why don't Mac and I get settled in then we can meet up here and relax in the Jacuzzi!" Parker beamed.

Veronica had to admit that it was a good idea. She agreed to meet them in ten minutes and she went to her room to get changed.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:**

I am profoundly sorry for the amount of time it has taken me to write this chapter!

I can promise you that there will be at least two more updates in the next week so please don't loose faith in me! This was mainly a chapter to describe the boat. Now that the mental picture is out the way, let the story begin!

Thank you to all those wonderful people who reviewed and added me to you favorites list.


	4. Somewhere a clock is ticking

Title: Here In Your Arms

Chapter Four: Somewhere a clock is ticking..

Summary: Set after the "end" of Season Three. Veronica gets a call that will turn her world upside down. Duncan is back and he wants the gang to all meet up for a holiday. Secrets will be revealed and old wounds healed.

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: All characters and elements of "Veronica Mars" belong to the great Rob Thomas. Sadly, I own nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica walked out onto the open deck and the sun warmed her body instantly. Dressed in a denim mini-skirt and red bikini top her golden skin glowed in the sun.

She walked towards the Jacuzzi and found Parker and Mac lazing in the tub, each with a cocktail in their hands.

"Veronica!" Parker squealed, "Go get a drink from the yummy bar man and get in here, the waters fantastic!"

Veronica couldn't help but smile at Parkers infectious attitude as she turned around and made her way towards the bar.

Veronica's breath caught in her throat when her eyes fell on the barman. He was tall, muscular and his tanned body exaggerated his blue eyes and blond hair.

'Parker was not kidding' she thought to herself.

Veronica stood at the bar and made eye contact with the barman. Her knees felt a bit weak as she stared into his piercing blue eyes.

"Good afternoon miss, my name's Craig and I'll be your bar staff for this cruise, how may I help you?"

"Hi Craig, I'm Veronica and you could help me by making me a cocktail if you don't mind?" Veronica asked losing herself in his eyes.

"Yes miss, what would you like, a flaming orgasm, sex on the beach, a dirty screw?"

Veronica stumbled on her words, "Um…I'll, I think…."

Veronica felt a strong hand rest on the small of her back as she inhaled the sandalwood scent of Logan, "She'll have a Long Island ice tea." He stated flatly staring at the bartender.

Veronica saw a flash of disappointment in Craig's eyes, "Yes sir right away."

Veronica spun around to face Logan and his hand, which was rested on her back, came to land on her stomach.

Veronica felt a familiar warm glow ignite in her belly as she stared straight into Logan's eyes.

"Your cocktail miss." Craig offered, shaking Veronica out of her trance.

Logan's hand dropped from her stomach and he watched her take her drink.

He watched her walk away his eyes fixed on her toned body, which he assumed was a result of all the FBI training over the summer.

Logan sighed to himself and made his way towards the beds lying in the sun behind the Jacuzzi. He flopped himself down on one and took a long sip of his beer.

Four hours, and one too many drinks later, found Veronica caught in a drunken philosophical debate with Piz about the validity of pop music.

"Veronica, its tween rubbish marketed by drunken pop stars who shake their booty at an over-sexed male population!" Piz argued.

"Piz" Veronica overstated, "Those people make millions, and don't think I didn't see that Britney Spears album you hid behind your nightstand when we were going out!"

Piz's mouth fell open. Duncan chuckled, "Okay enough of the music talk, I don't want to have to make you two disembark at the next port."

Veronica huffed and Piz took a sip of his drink.

Duncan looked around, Logan and Wallace playing poker on the sun beds, Mac and Parker were in the Jacuzzi with Nikki, Veronica and Piz were sat on the outdoor sofa and Dick was guzzling from the party pig on a lone deck chair.

"That's it, everyone in the Jacuzzi!" Duncan yelled. Eight curious pairs of eyes stared at him. "What?" he exclaimed, "I've been gone for over a year and I want to know what you all have been up to and I think the best way to do that it with a little tell all drinking game."

Everyone groaned, "Duncan man, don't make us do it!' Wallace wined.

"Now way Fennell, I'm paying for this little trip and I call the shots, get in the Jacuzzi." Duncan smiled.

Everyone reluctantly dragged themselves into the Jacuzzi and Duncan went to grab some more drinks.

Duncan plopped himself in the Jacuzzi next to Logan with Veronica next to Logan and Mac on the other side of her.

"Okay, lets get started." Duncan exclaimed, clearly excited. "We get to ask each other questions and if you aren't willing to answer you have to drink or do a dare, and I know this is very high school but I really want to know what everyone has been up to."

"Okay, I'll go first" Veronica volunteered, "Wallace, how did you meet Nikki?"

Wallace smiled at the question and Nikki stared shyly in to the bubbling water.

"Well, your brother over here was in the African sun for a bit too long with a little less water than a person needs. So there I was, heroically helping these little kids pump water and I fainted. Next thing I knew I was staring into the eyes of a beautiful nurse who was wetting my parched lips."

Nikki smiled, "When he woke up he called me Mom!" she laughed.

"Hey now! That African sun can make you crazy!" Wallace exclaimed.

Everyone burst out laughing and Parker snorted her drink through her nose.

"Yeah sure, laugh it up people!" Wallace teased.

"Okay enough, Vee… how was the FBI gig?" Wallace asked.

Veronica stared out into the expanse of blue ocean in front of her, memories of the kidnapping case that landed her in hospital flashing through her mind.

Veronica focused on Wallace and plastered a fake smile on her face, "It was amazing Wallace, I trained hard and I got to work some amazing cases. They've promised to put me through the rest of college on condition that I go work for them when I'm done."

"Veronica that's amazing!" Duncan exclaimed.

"I cannot believe I'm going to have a friend working for the FBI!" Mac exclaimed, "That is so cool!"

Veronica smiled at her friends and accepted their congratulations. She caught Logan's glare out of the corner of her eye before quickly looking away.

The game carried on with Dick revealing that her had been married shorter than Britney Spears and Piz gushing about his radio gig over the summer.

The sun began to sink lower and Parker was the first one to pull herself out the Jacuzzi. "I'm wrinkly and drunk," she slurred, "I think it's time for food."

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Okay meet at the dining room in an hour, I'll get the staff to sort out dinner." Duncan promised.

Veronica made her way to her room to shower and get ready; she began to shut her door when Logan's hand stopped it.

Startled, Veronica backed away from the door allowing Logan to come in.

"Veronica, what really happened to you this summer?" Logan asked.

"Logan, what the hell's your problem!"

"I know you Ronnie and there's something you're not telling me." Logan's voice softened, "Did someone hurt you?"

"Nothing happened Logan, can we just drop it."

"No. We're trying to be friends and we can't do that unless you let me in, now what happened." He asked firmly.

Veronica flopped down on the bed and let out a resigned sigh. "I screwed up Logan, really badly." She began, tears threatening to spill over her eyes.

Logan sat down on the bed next to her, gently placing his hand on her thigh.

Comforted by his touch Veronica relaxed, "It was a kidnapping case, a little 6 year old girl whose father had a huge amount of gambling debt her couldn't pay. The Casino boss ordered the daughter kidnapped and held ransom until the money was paid. He promised to send a piece of her back to her father every 24 hours until the debt was paid."

Veronica shuddered at the memory; Logan rubbed small circles on her thigh to reassure her.

"My team got involved but every time we got close to finding where they had her held hostage they would move on. They were always one step ahead of us and that's when I began to suspect there was an informant on my team. I didn't know who to go to, who I could trust so I decided to do it alone. I tracked them down to an abandoned warehouse just outside of the city. I didn't know that my partner, Dave, was the informant and that he had been following me."

"I made my way round to the entrance and crept inside, it was pitch black with only a few dingy windows giving any light. That's when I saw her, Abigail, tied to a chair and bleeding from her lip. The cowards had hit a little six year old girl, traumatized her, Logan, what they did to that child…."

The tears that had been threatening to spill over came pouring down her cheeks. Logan wrapped his arms around her. "Sshh it's okay Ronnie" he whispered as her smoothed her hair.

After a few minutes Veronica managed to pull herself together,

"I tried to get to her, I thought no-one was there" she choked on the words as they came tumbling out, "I started to untie her from the chair when Dave crept behind me and hit me in the temple with the butt of his gun. I blacked out for a few minutes and when I woke up I was tied to another chair next to Abigail. The poor little girl was sobbing uncontrollably. Dave was standing in front of me with another guy and they were laughing, talking about what they were going to do to me and Abigail."

Veronica felt Logan's body tense next to her but he kept rubbing her thigh and whispering encouraging words in her ear.

"I thought we were both going to die there in that horrible warehouse. I started to think about all the things I did wrong in my life and all the people I never got to say goodbye to. Mostly I thought about my father and how he was going to survive without me, about how much I would miss him. I thought about Wallace and the argument we had before I left and I wished I could take it back. Then I started to think about you."

Logan stared confused into Veronica's red eyes,

" I thought about the way I treated you and how I was never able to open up to you and love you the way you loved me. I wanted to tell you I was sorry, that I did love you; I just didn't know how to tell you. It's so hard to love you Logan, it has to be all or nothing with us and I was so afraid to give you all, I couldn't he hurt by you Logan. But in that warehouse I realized that you would never hurt me, not the way I hurt you, and I wanted to tell you how sorry I was."

"I'm not sure if it was hysteria or luck but I remembered that I had a standard issue knife that I usually kept hidden in my pant leg. I managed to get a hold of it and I started to cut myself free. I couldn't see what I was doing so I ended up cutting my self more times than the actual rope"

Logan gently took hold of her wrist and turned it over, he could make out all the little scars from where she had cut herself. He slowly smoothed his thumb over them causing fresh tears to fall from Veronica's eyes.

"Once I got free I waited for them to leave and I untied Abigail. I had to keep her safe so I hid her in an old supply closet. Then I found out where they had stashed my gun and I waited. The first guy walked in and before her knew what happened I shot him in the knee. He went down hard but the sound of the shot sent Dave running. Dave grabbed me from behind and tried to strangle me, I managed to hit him in the head with my gun. We struggled and he landed on top of me and started to strangle me again. It started to black out and I thought it was the end. Then all of a sudden Dave was lying on the floor and the Chief was standing over him gun in hand. Apparently they have trackers on all the agents cars and when I had been parked at one spot for over 4 hours without logging where I would be they sent a team out to find me."

"Dave was arrested and Abigail was safe. Not the best way to end my summer." She sighed.

Logan wrapped his arms around her, "Ronnie, you saved that little girls life. You're the most amazing woman I know. I always think I have to look after you but I tend to forget that you do just fine on your own." He smiled at her.

"Now, go have a shower and I'll meet you here and we can go to dinner." Logan stood up and kissed the top of her head.

"Logan…." Veronica called out softly. Logan stopped and turned around to face her.

"Thank you, a and I'm sorry…for everything."

"Veronica don't…." Logan started. At the look of hurt on Veronica's face he softened, "I'm the one who should be sorry, I screwed up and I lost you, the best thing that ever happened to me. I think about it almost everyday, all the things I should have done differently, how if I was a better person you'd still be with me…"

"You haven't lost me Logan, you never could." Veronica smiled at him as he closed the door.

Author's Note:

Thanks so much to all those wonderful people who are reading this fic.

The next chapter will be up soon and it will be less angsty and a little more fun in the sun :)

Feedback in huge amounts is always appreciated ;)


	5. You can breathe now

Title: Here In Your Arms

Chapter One:You can breathe now.

Summary: Set after the "end" of Season Three. Veronica gets a call that will turn her world upside down. Duncan is back and he wants the gang to all meet up for a holiday. Secrets will be revealed and old wounds healed. LoVe with possible MaDi.

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer:All characters and elements of "Veronica Mars" belong to the great Rob Thomas. Sadly, I own nothing, (except Nikki!)

Author's Note:

I am so sorry this has taken so long but I am in the middle of exams and I'm trying to do little bits of the this fic everyday. I promise to try get the next installment up sooner. Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed. You really make my year :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan awoke early the next morning with the sun streaming through his window. He walked over to it and he was greeted with miles of blue ocean glistening in the sun.

Logan smiled and thought back to the previous nights dinner. Veronica had trusted him enough to tell him about what happened to her at the FBI and he smiled at the thought that she had opened up to him.

He remembered a time when she told him that they could never be friends again. Logan made a mental decision that he was going to gain her trust on this boat, no matter what it took.

Logan grabbed some breakfast from the buffet that had been set out for them and he made his way out onto the top deck. It was all but empty except for Parker lounging on a sun bed.

He flopped down on the bed next to her, "Good morning" he sang cheerfully.

"Mmmm good morning for some," Parker groaned, "my head feels like it got run over by a steam engine." She gingerly lifted her sunglasses from her eyes and peered quizzically over at Logan.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Parker, we're in the middle of the ocean on a perfect day, aboard one of the craziest boats I have ever seen. It's all sun and fun P!"

"P? That's a new one" she shrugged as she lowered her sunglasses back down.

"So what's the plan for today?" she asked.

"I was thinking maybe we should take those Jet Ski's for a drive," Logan suggested pointing at the two machines sitting at the back of the deck. "Could be fun?"

"Loud roaring engines? No thanks" Parker groaned, "I think I'll stick to sun and water today.

"Suit yourself," Logan shrugged, "I'm sure I can find someone else who wants to come.'

"Yo Echolls you looking for a partner in crime?" Wallace asked as he walked onto the deck.

"What kind of a question is that? Always my good man, always!" Logan laughed at Wallace as he and Nikki strode out onto the open deck.

"Baby you don't the meaning of the word crime" Nikki teased Wallace. Glancing over at Logan she placed a protective hand on Wallace's chest. "My man is not what you'd call gangsta born and bred."

Wallace put his hand over the one Nikki had placed on his chest, "Girl, you really know how to wound a brother!"

Logan chuckled as Parker threw a cushion at the arguing couple. "Would you keep it down, some of us are nursing a huge hangover!" she moaned.

"Well maybe someone shouldn't have drunk an entire bottle of Jack Daniels and then proceed to sing, "Don't cha" in her roommate's ear until one in the morning!" Mac grumbled as she walked outside sporting a huge sun hat and glasses. Dick and Duncan closely followed behind her.

"Geez Ghostworld are you planning on shielding all the orphans of the world under that thing?" Dick asked, pointing at her sun hat.

"For your information I don't particularly feel like dying of skin cancer or drying my skin out to resemble a leather belt, some of us still want to look good when we're 40 Dick"

"Whatever" Dick mumbled, "Come on dudes lets go jet skiing."

"Okay, just give me a minute to grab my towel" Logan yelled over his shoulder as he ran back into the boat.

Logan rounded the corner and grabbed his towel from his room. As he stepped out of his door he saw Veronica walking out of her room.

"Morning" she smiled at him.

"Morning Ronnie, how are you feeling?"

"You know what, I feel a lot better actually. I haven't really had the chance to speak to anyone about what went down in Virginia and talking to you last night really helped. Kind of like a free therapy session." She laughed.

"Free? Nothing that comes from Logan ever comes free, but don't worry I'll cash in when the time is right" he winked at her. "Listen the guys are going to go Jet skiing, you wanna come?"

"Sure" she smiled " sounds like fun".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The load roar of the Jet Skis filled the air as Logan, Wallace and Duncan raced around chasing each other. Veronica and Nikki sat with their legs dangling over the edge of the boat. The cool blue water lapping at the boats hull.

"Somehow when the boys suggested we do this, I didn't think it would involve watching them chase each other around like 2 year olds for over half an hour!" Nikki moaned.

"Yeah well I'm not too happy about being stranded either". Dick grumbled as he sat down next to Nikki and handed the girls a bottle of water each.

Mac appeared from the front of the boat and flopped down next to Veronica.

"Piz and Parker are talking about what courses they're taking when we get back to Hearst. I had to leave or throw myself overboard" she grimaced, scrunching her nose up at the idea of school.

"Alright that's it!" Veronica exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "I was promised a ride on a jet ski and I'm getting one." Veronica began waving her arms over her head until she caught Logan's attention, signaling for the boys to come back.

They pulled up next to the boat looking sheepish.

"Sorry" Wallace grinned, "we got a bit carried away"

"Here Dick, you take this one man, I've had enough." Duncan offered jumping off the Jet Ski into the ocean.

"Yo Ghostworld you wanna ride with me?" Dick asked, gesturing to the back of the seat.

"Um…okay" Mac stammered, slightly taken aback at his offer.

"Cool, but you have to take off that uber-hat. I don't want you flying off"

Mac huffed and removed her sun hat. Grabbing a lifejacket she jumped into the water with Veronica and Nikki following suit.

Veronica wrapped her arms around Logan's waist as the three Jet Skis roared off. She held on a little too tightly to Logan as they raced around. Veronica wasn't about to admit it but she liked the closeness of holding on to Logan. She missed just being around him and being able to touch him.

When they eventually pulled up next to the boat Veronica caught sight of Nikki and Wallace laughing as Mac pushed Dick off the Jet Ski and into the water.

"Are you insane!" she yelled at him, "you could have killed us you moron!"

"Relax Ghostworld! We weren't going that fast!"

Mac glared at Dick, jumped off the other side of the Jet Ski and swam over to the ladder on the side of the boat, hoisting herself out of the water and stalking along the top deck to her room.

"Chicks" Dick grumbled as he turned around and began swimming to the ladder.

Veronica laughed into Logan's back "Those two are going to kill each other before this little trip is through, I have a feeling Mac isn't going to let that go anytime soon"

Logan shivered slightly at the feel of Veronica's breath on his skin. "Yeah" he stated over his shoulder, "well I hope you forgive me for this."

"Huh?" but before Veronica could finish her sentence Logan had thrown her into the water. Veronica came up spluttering, he hair all in her face.

"Logan! I swear I'm going to….." Logan cannonballed into the water next to Veronica sending a wave of salty seawater splashing onto her. She spluttered again turning around to face Logan. She opened her mouth to launch into a tirade of how immature and childish he was but was stopped short by the feeling of Logan's lips over hers.

Veronica gasped into his mouth and pushed him away. "Logan why did you do that?" she questioned touching her lips where his had been moments before.

"You just looked really cute with your hair all in your face, besides you're hot when you're angry" he shrugged.

Logan didn't miss the crimson blush that worked its way up Veronica's face as he swam for the ladder. "You coming?" he questioned.

"Wha…what' she stammered.

"Up the ladder Ronnie, are you coming?"

"Um, yeah sure" Logan grinned at how flustered she was as he made his way up the ladder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica emerged from her room having washed all the seawater out of hair. She made her way to the main living room and flopped down on the plush sofa.

Duncan was stood behind the mini bar fixing himself a drink. He sat down next to her a few minutes later with two drinks in hand.

"What's this?" she questioned, sniffing the drink.

"It's an Appletini, every time I watch Scrubs JD talks about them so I figured I try to make one." He chuckled as she gingerly sipped the drink.

"It's good," she laughed.

"Duncan, tell me about Australia."

"Well, it's a really beautiful country and the people are friendly, although the accent drove me a bit insane" he grinned.

"Mollymook was beautiful, right on the coast, but to be honest Ronnie, it's a great place to be a raise a child but I was so lonely. It's really hard being on your own like that. It took me a long time and a lot of reading just to figure out how to deal with Lilly. I'm just so happy to be back home, to be with you guys. I've missed this." He said enveloping her in a hug.

"Okay enough of the sob stories, tell me what you've been up to since I was gone."

"If you're tired of sob stories then you definitely don't want to hear what I've been up to since you've been gone!" She laughed.

"That bad huh?"

"Oh DK it's worse than that" Logan grinned as he flopped down next to Veronica.

Veronica rolled he eyes in his direction. "Logan over exaggerates"

"Oh really" he challenged, "What would I over exaggerate about. The fact that you chased a rapist all over Hearst and almost got yourself killed, or what about the time you almost got a forced tattoo from and Irishman?" Logan asked growing clearly more agitated by the second.

"What about the time Cassidy blew up a bus full of kids, tried to kill Veronica then eventually killing himself." Dick calmly stated as he walked into the room.

The silence that filled the room was overwhelming. A three of them stared at Dick who defiantly stared back.

"He did what!" Duncan yelled slightly hysterical. "You mean I lost Meg and I almost lost my baby girl because your brother blew up the bus!" By this stage Duncan was on his feet, his rage growing.

Logan jumped up and stood between Duncan and Dick, "Duncan man calm down, Dick had nothing to do with Cassidy's actions."

Logan's words seemed to register with Duncan and he fell back down on the couch, holding his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry man, I just miss her so much. I think about her everyday, about how proud she would be of Lilly and I."

Dick sat down on the couch next to Duncan, "I'm sorry dude, a lot of people's lives got messed up by Cassidy."

At Dick's words Logan placed a comforting hand on Veronica's leg, knowing all to well the thoughts running through her head.

Silence once again descended on the group and this time it was Veronica who broke it, "I think I need another drink" she sighed.

Dick slowly raised himself from the couch and headed over to the bar, moments later he brought back four bottles of alcohol and all the soda he could find.

"Drink up people" he stated.

"Geez Dick, I didn't say I needed liver failure," Veronica teased.

"Yeah well, I proclaim tonight the healing night and that involves copious amounts of booze."

"Copious?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah dude, I know big words too," Dick stated.

Veronica reached for the first bottle and poured herself a stiff drink; Logan and Duncan followed her lead and soon all four of them were well on their way to a huge hangover.

Mac popped her head around the corner, inquisitive about all the giggling she heard coming from the room.

"What are you guys doing?' she questioned.

"We're drowning out the memory of Cassidy." Dick slurred.

At the mention of his name Mac blanched. "Oh no Mackie that's not what I meant!" he stumbled over his words as he tried to explain to her.

Dick stood up and made his way over to her.

"Dick don't…..just don't" she sighed

"Look Mackie, what I meant was, we're forgetting the person he became and we're trying to remember the person he was, the little kid we all loved." Dick stated as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Isn't it better to remember the good Cassidy?" he asked, his eyes pleading with her to understand.

Mac stared at the carpet, she took a deep breath and faced Dick, "Okay" she replied, "but I'm going to need a drink too." she smiled warmly at him.

Dick placed his hand in hers and led her over to the couch where he poured her a drink.

"To Cassidy" he said, looking Mac in the eyes.

"To Cassidy" they all replied raising their glasses and downing the contents.


	6. We belong together

Title: Here In Your Arms

Chapter Six: We belong together

Summary: Set after the "end" of Season Three. Veronica gets a call that will turn her world upside down. Duncan is back and he wants the gang to all meet up for a holiday. Secrets will be revealed and old wounds healed.

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer:All characters and elements of "Veronica Mars" belong to the great Rob Thomas. Sadly, I own nothing.

Author's note: Thank you so much for all the great reviews I have been getting for this story, they really keep me motivated! JacobloverJC, Hayleygirl. Adja and Beccakell13, LoVefan4ever, wanabee, mariana and everyone else who reviewed, thank you so much! You guys are my many muses :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The living room was a wreck. Sometime at around two in the morning, Wallace and Nikki had stumbled off to bed, Parker was lying passed out on the couch and Piz was snoring soundly into the plush rug on the living room floor, still cradling a beer in his hand.

"Piznarski is such a lightweight!" Dick slurred as he made his way over to the hot tub and plopped himself down next to Mac.

"Well, not all of us have had huge amounts of drinking practice Dick, and please tell me that's not the party pig! "Mac groaned.

"It's not a party without the party pig Mackie! Open up." Dick exclaimed, handing Mac the pipe.

"I'm so gonna be sick" she moaned, taking a swig of the contents.

Duncan stumbled into the hot tub, splashing water all over the deck, "Dude, this is the most fun I've had in a long time, I missed you guys."

"Uh oh" Logan exclaimed, "When Duncan starts getting nostalgic it's time to cut him off."

"I'm not nost…nost…whatever man, you're my best friend, and I love you dude!"

Logan laughed as he hopped into the tub next to Veronica.

"This is nice" Dick exclaimed.

"What's nice?" Veronica questioned.

"You know, all of us together just having fun, no drama. It's a nice change."

Mac looked over at Dick and realized for the first time how hard it must have been for him since Cassidy's death.

'W_ith big Dick in prison he's all alone' _she thought to herself.

Her mind wandered back to that day on the beach when Dick had apologized to her for all the things he had done. She remembered how shocked she had been but she also remembered thinking how sad he looked.

"Yeah, it's really nice" she said giving him a soft smile.

With that Duncan jumped from the tub and promptly vomited over the side railing of the boat.

"Ewww Duncan!" Veronica grimaced.

Logan sighed and stepped out of the hot tub, "Okay buddy, you've had enough, bed time," he stated as he slung Duncan's arm over his shoulder and began to drag him inside.

Veronica stood up, "Me too, bed time. I've have way too much!" she giggled as she stumbled out of the tub following Logan and Duncan inside.

Mac turned to Dick, "Looks like it's just you and me, do you want to head to bed too?" she asked.

"No, not really, it's nice out here and you and I, well, we've never talked about…you know…. about what happened"

Mac looked panicked at his words, "Look Dick, I really don't want to talk about that night, I've spent a lot of time trying to forget it okay."

"Yeah well, I've also tried to forget it, but you know as well as I do that finding your kid brother dead on the roof of a car is not the kind of memory that never fades!"

A tear slid down Mac's cheek at the mention of Cassidy's death and Dick reached over to brush it away with the pad of his thumb, "I'm really sorry Mackie, it's okay, we don't have to talk about it if you can't deal."

"No." she stated forcefully, "I need to talk about it, I've been avoiding it for too long."

Dick reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"He loved you, you know. In his own messed up way you were the best thing that ever happened to him."

"And what did I do?" Dick spat out his words, "I teased him constantly about the two of you, made him feel like dirt, because that's the kind of person I am." Dick shouted throwing the party pig across the deck, tears rolling down his face.

"Who the hell does that to someone they love! What's wrong with me?" Dick's eyes pleaded with Mac.

Mac reached forward and wrapped her arms awkwardly around Dick, "You're a good person Dick. I know he loved you but Cassidy was lost to both of us a long time ago, Woody made sure of that."

Mac felt Dick's breath hitch at the mention of Woody; she ran a hand soothingly down his back.

After a few minutes Dick pulled away from Mac, his blue eyes mere inches from her own. Mac's breath hitched in her throat as Dick leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. She felt the burn from his lips long after he pulled away.

"Thanks Mackie, I think I'm ready to go to bed now."

Mac released the breath she had been holding as Dick turned away and began to climb out the hot tub. He reached out a hand for her, "You coming?"

"Sure" she stated shakily as she placed her hand in his.

Dick held onto Mac as they walked inside running his thumb protectively against her hand.

"Um Dick?"

Dick stopped and turned to face her, "What's up?"

"Do you think you could do me a favor and carry Parker to our room?"

"Sure" Dick replied as he gently scooped Parker up in his arms, "What about Piznarski?' he questioned tipping his head in the direction of the boy passed out on the floor.

Mac leaned down and tried to shake him awake, "Come on Piz, wake up." After a few minutes of trying with no response Mac grabbed the bottle of beer he was still cradling in his hand and set it down on the table.

"He'll be okay here" she shrugged.

Dick carried Parker to Mac's room and laid her down on her bed.

"See you in the morning Mackie" he said softly.

"Goodnight Dick" Mac smiled at him.

Mac changed in a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt and climbed into bed. She stared up at the cabin ceiling thinking about Dick and Cassidy. She was glad that her and Dick had gotten a chance to talk, but she had the feeling that sleep would not be coming easily tonight.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning she heard a soft knock on her door.

She padded over to it and swung it open, only to find a sheepish looking Dick on the other side.

"Sorry to wake you, um…I just wanted to know, you can totally say no if you want…but…"

"Dick" Mac smiled at him, "what's wrong?"

Dick let out a sign, "Okay, the thing is I can't sleep and I was wondering if you wanted to sleep with me?"

The words tumbled out of Dick's mouth and as soon as his mind registered what he had said he went bright red.

Mac suddenly became very interested in a piece of carpeting on the floor.

"Oh no… that's not what I meant! I meant do you want to stay in my room tonight because it's really lonely in there and I can't stop thinking about Cassidy. I swear I'll sleep on the floor and you can have the bed, I just don't want to be alone."

Mac stared up at Dick, "Sure"

Dick looked at her amazed, "Really?" he smiled at her.

A moment later Mac was climbing into Dick's king sized bed and snuggling under the covers that smelt of him.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor you know, this bed is huge and as long as you promise not to feel me up I think we can share it." She smiled at him.

Dick laughed at her and climbed under the covers. "Good, because that floor looks damn hard!"

Dick rolled onto his side and threw his arm around Mac pulling her closer to him.

Mac stiffened; shocked at how close he was but a few minutes later she relaxed into him, enjoying the feel of his breath on her neck.

Mac felt her breathing grow deeper, "Goodnight Mackie" Dick whispered.

"Night Dick" Mac smiled as she closed her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Veronica woke up she was aware of three things. One, her head felt like it was going to explode, two; it was definitely still night and three she was fairly certain she wasn't in her own room.

As her eyes came into focus she became aware of the fact that she was lying on her side with an arm draped around her stomach. She stared in front of her and recognized Duncan's sleeping face. Veronica's heart stopped as she tried desperately to remember what had happened. She looked at Duncan only to see both of his arms by his side.

'If Duncan doesn't have his arm draped around me then who the hell does?'

Veronica slowly turned over and found herself face to face with Logan. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as Logan pulled her closer nuzzling his face into her neck.

Veronica began to remember the events of the night before.

"_Here we go dude, a nice warm bed for you" Logan stated as he dropped Duncan onto his bed._

"_No… "Duncan slurred, "we havin fun, stay drink more"_

_Veronica peered her head around the corner into Duncan's room._

"_Yay, lets drink more!" Veronica yelled excitedly. _

"_You two are both shameful drunks" Logan laughed, "but on the other hand I've never been know to say no to a drink offer!"_

_He reached into Duncan's mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. _

_The next two hours were spent passing the bottle around and reminiscing about Lilly. The last thing Veronica remembered was tumbling into Duncan's bed, too drunk to move._

Veronica gently stirred Logan, "Logan, wake up"

"Uh uh" Logan moaned pulling Veronica closer.

"Come on Logan lets get you back to your bed" Veronica reluctantly removed herself from Logan's grip and she climbed over him onto the other side of the bed.

She reached over, grabbed his hands and tried to haul him to his feet.

She glanced over at Duncan who was passed out solid, 'I could probably tazer him and he wouldn't notice' she mused.

After a few minutes of Veronica's incessant pulling Logan reluctantly got up and began walking forward with Veronica supporting him as they stumbled to his bedroom. They passed the living room on the way and Veronica noticed that it looked like a bomb had gone off in it, and…. was that Piz asleep on the rug?

Veronica shook her head as her and Logan continued to his room. She opened the door and tried to lower Logan down gently onto his bed but she tripped over his foot and both her and Logan landed hard on the bed.

"Ronnie, my head hurts, be gentle" he moaned as he wrapped her his arms and pulled her closer to him on the bed.

Veronica laughed at Logan remembering how much she used to love how pouty he could be when he had a hangover.

'I'll just rest my eyes a few minutes' she thought before she drifted off to sleep with the sound of Logan breathing gently next to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick groaned as he slid his eyes open and he began to feel the full force of his hangover. It took him a minute to register that there was someone else in the bed with him.

He looked down at the mop of crazy bed hair covering Mac's face and he gently moved it away. Dick smiled to himself remembering the night before and how much he had wanted to kiss her.

He gently lowered his lips and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. Mac mumbled something under her breath.

"What's that Mackie?" Dick gently whispered into her ear.

"Morning" she mumbled.

"It's a great morning" he smiled, "how are you feeling?"

"Ugh, I had nightmares of the party pig." she moaned.

"Well I think it's safe to say I killed the party pig last night" he chuckled.

Mac smiled and buried her face in his chest.

"Mmmm"

"What?" Dick asked, not able to hear her as she mumbled her words into his chest.

"Sleep" she whined.

Dick chuckled, "Sorry Mackie, it's a beautiful day and we are beautiful people, so lets get up. Besides I think everyone is up already because I can hear Parker and Nikki shouting something about breakfast."

"Fine!" she pouted looking up at Dick.

In that instant Dick couldn't help himself, she just looked so adorable with her bed hair and her pouty face.

He leaned down and kissed her.

Mac gasped into the kiss and Dick took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. After a few minutes Dick pulled away.

"Wow" she breathed.

"Yeah I have been known to have that effect on the ladies" he joked.

Mac laughed at him and punched him the arm, "Jackass" she teased.

Dick stared down at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "I really like you Mac, and you're not like all the other girls I know. You know I'm an ass and you're not shy to tell me when I'm being one either" he smiled.

"Yeah, well you tend to be that way a lot and someone has to tell you." She laughed, "now come on, lets get dressed and get some food.," she said as she reached up and gave Dick a peck on the lips

Mac walked out of Dick's room to her own leaving Dick behind her grinning like an idiot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica awoke to the feel of Logan's thumb making small circles on her stomach.

"Morning Ronnie" he smiled into her hair.

Veronica placed her hand around Logan's and turned to face him.

"Hi" she smiled

"So, Ronnie, how did I end up here pray tell?" Logan asked, "Did you take advantage of me in my drunken state, because you know that would be totally hot."

Veronica laughed and swatted Logan on the chest, "No dumb ass, we all passed out in Duncan's bed and I didn't really feel like being sandwiched all night between the two of you."

"But the question is, how did _you_ end up in my bed?" Logan asked as he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Well I dragged your sorry ass to bed and you pulled me down with you, I was too tired to care so I just stayed here."

Veronica thought she saw a flash of disappointment in Logan's eyes but it was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Okay then, lets get some breakfast," he stated as he moved his arm off of her and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Logan looked down at his naked body, "Um Veronica, how did I end up pantless?"

Veronica blushed, "Well your swimming trunks were wet and so I had to take them off"

"So you DID take advantage of me in my drunken state!" he laughed.

Veronica grinned, "Yes Logan I did and it was hot, are you happy now?"

"Nope, we'll only be even when I get to take your pants off" he grinned creeping toward her on the bed.

"Logan no!" Veronica yelled as lunged for her and started to tickle her, Veronica squirmed under Logan but he had her pinned down as he tickled her mercilessly.

"Enough please!" Veronica begged but Logan wouldn't stop.

He looked down at Veronica as she suddenly became very pale, "Logan I'm gonna be sick!"

Logan's hands flew away from her sides, "Sorry Ronnie, quick…."

Before he could finish his sentence she had jumped off the bed and was standing at his door laughing at him, "You're so gullible" she smiled as she closed the door behind her.


	7. Getting Back to Normal

Title: Here In Your Arms

Chapter Seven: Getting Back to Normal.

Summary: Set after the "end" of Season Three. Veronica gets a call that will turn her world upside down. Duncan is back and he wants the gang to all meet up for a holiday. Secrets will be revealed and old wounds healed.

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer:All characters and elements of "Veronica Mars" belong to the great Rob Thomas. Sadly, I own nothing.

Author's note: Wow, I am so sorry that I have taken so long to update this fic. There really is no excuse for it. I am hoping that you will all forgive me and give me another chance and I promise to be seedy with the updates! Thanks for being so patient you are all fantastic. Also this is unbeta'ed so any mistakes are my own.

--

Veronica walked into the dining room and stifled a laugh. Piz was lying with his head on the table moaning unintelligibly while Parker was chatting excitedly next to him, oblivious to the fact that her incessant stream of words were probably making Piz's headache worse.

Veronica dished herself up some bacon and scrambled egg and took a seat at the huge oak table. Everyone else quickly joined her and soon a steady stream of conversation began.

The conversation seemed to revolve around how long it would take them to sail to Hawaii and what they would do when they arrived.

"Well the crew say we should be there in two days, sometime around tomorrow evening in fact" Duncan said taking a sip of his orange juice.

"That's great man but what are we going to do once we get there?" Wallace asked, "because if no-one minds I really want to go cliff diving."

"Wallace, jumping off a cliff? Count me out buddy" Mac laughed.

"Well it goes without saying that Dick and I are going surfing but I think with all of us wanting to do so many different things maybe we should book into a hotel that's more central than the boat?" Logan suggested.

"I think that's a great idea Logan" Dick winked at Mac, "and I know for a fact that Big Dick wouldn't mind picking up our tab at a five star hotel."

Parker let out a squeal causing everyone to stare at her, "Sorry guys, but come one, a five star hotel in Hawaii, you can't tell me your not super excited about this!"

Nikki smiled, "I'll totally support you on that squeal Parker! I can't wait to book myself in for some serious pampering!"

"Only the best for my woman" Wallace laughed as he slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Eeew, no PDA at the table please, I still feel nauseous from all the booze last night!" Veronica moaned as she pushed her plate of food away.

The rest of the conversation revolved around what each person wanted to do when they arrived in Hawaii.

Halfway through breakfast Parker gave Mac a puzzled look before she blurted out, "Mac, where did you sleep last night?"

Mac felt her face heat up as everyone stopped eating their breakfast and stared at her.

"I…um…well….you see…." Mac stammered.

"Mackie slept with me last night," Dick blurted out.

Seeing the shocked looks on Logan and Duncan's faces he added, " Not in that way you perverts! We literally slept.

Dick's comment seemed to appease the boys as both Logan and Duncan shrugged their shoulders, whileWallace continued eating and Piz still had his head firmly planted on the tabletop.

However Mac could tell that the girls weren't so easily satisfied with Dick's answer, she would definitely have some explaining to do later.

--

After breakfast the girls decided to head to the front of the boat to tan, while the boys played a little poker. Veronica had begged to be included but Wallace had firmly refused stating that he wasn't prepared to loose all his money to her again.

She had tried turning to Logan for support but he had just chuckled and given her a sympathetic smile, which had infuriated her all the more. And so she found herself lying on a lounger in her bikini thumbing through Parker's "In Style" magazine grumbling about the twenty first century and sexism.

"Seriously, I can't believe they wouldn't let me play!" Veronica fumed.

"Do you blame them?" Mac asked, "You have a nasty little tendency of cleaning them out every time, and bruised ego's do not make for a fun trip."

"Whatever" Veronica mumbled.

Parker shifted in her lounger and raised her sunglasses to the top of her head. She stared intently at Mac for a few seconds causing Mac to squirm under her stare.

"Sooooo Mac?" Parker teased, "What exactly happened last night between you and Dick?"

"No..well..you see…um" Mac fumbled with her words causing Nikki to stifle a giggle.

"He kissed me" she sighed, closing her eyes and waiting for the inevitable squeal of delight from Parker.

"No way!" Parker yelled

"And?" Nikki asked

"And what? It was just a kiss" Mac fumbled trying to divert all the attention away from the current conversation.

"Just a kiss! Mac this is Dick Casablancas we're talking about here." Veronica sat up straighter shifting her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"I know its Dick Veronica, but it was really sweet and, I can't explain it but he's different when it's just him and I but I still haven't really decided if I want it to go any further than last night though."

Parker gave Mac a pat on the leg, "Well you had better decide quickly because he's coming this way."

Veronica glared at Dick and lowered her sunglasses back down as she buried her nose back in her magazine.

Ignoring Veronica's icy demeanor Dick launched into his question, "Mackie, do you want to stay on Kauai Island? I hear it's supposed to be the place they filmed Jurassic Park!" Dick bounced excitedly as he explained all about the island.

Mac stifled a giggle at his boyish enthusiasm, she found herself staring into his blue eyes and thinking about how little he actually had in the world. 'I complain about my family all the time but at least they're alive and they love me' Mac thought ruefully.

"Hello Mackie? Are you listening to me? You hate the idea don't you, it's okay, we can go somewhere else, I just thought it would be cool..."

"Dick, that sounds perfect, I loved Jurassic Park" Mac smiled infectiously at him.

"Perfect!" Dick replied as he bent down and gave Mac a peck on the cheek, "I'll go make the bookings now!"

As Dick walked away Mac lightly felt the side of her cheek where his lips had been seconds ago

"Oh boy" Veronica huffed, "This is not good!"

--

Veronica made her way to her bedroom, she had been tanning all day and the heat was starting to get to her. She made her way over to her bed and lay down trying to help with the nausea she had suddenly started to feel. After a few minutes she lurched up from her bed and bolted for the bathroom.

Veronica was boiling hot and she couldn't stop throwing up, she finally gave up running back and forth and just lay down on the bathroom floor, exhausted and weak.

She woke up when she felt herself being moved, opening her eyes she found herself staring straight up at Logan who was gently lowering her into her bed.

"Veronica, I think you have sun stroke, you're beet red and you have a fever, how long did you tan for today?"

"Not long", she replied weakly, "Maybe five hours but it felt like a lot less"

"Five hours!" No wonder you're so sick!" Logan walked from her room to the bathroom and he returned a minute later with a cool towel. He placed it gently on her forehead.

"Wait here okay?"

Logan ran out and grabbed some Asprin before heading back to Veronica's room.

When Logan got back to Veronica's room she was shivering and throwing up in the bucket he had placed next to her.

"This is not good Ronnie, here take these", he said as he handed her the Asprin and a glass of water.

"Logan, I really feel bad" Veronica wimpered"

"Shhh it's okay, I'll stay here and look after you, try and get some sleep okay?" Logan gently whispered into her hair while rubbing small circles on her back.

Logan climbed onto the other side of her bed so she could stay close to the bucked. He scooted up closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him. Logan stroked her hair and listened to her rhythmical breathing as she finally fell asleep.

Logan awoke a few hours later with his arm wrapped around Veronica's waist, her fingers entangled in his. He gazed down at her and smiled softly as he rubbed his thumb along the top of her hand. Veronica stirred and gazed up at Logan with sleepy eyes.

"Hey" Logan whispered as he bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

Veronica couldn't help the small chill that ran up her spine when he kissed her, it was all so familiar and so right and she wondered where along the way they had lost each other.

"I feel better" she smiled as she tightened her grip on his hand, "Thanks for looking after me, I must look like a mess!"

Logan stared down at her and took in her face, which didn't look half as red as it did and she was even starting to go slightly olive.

"You look beautiful Ronnie, you always do" Logan whispered huskily into her ear.

Veronica shivered against his body as his warm voice caressed her.

Suddenly Logan scooted out of the bed and Veronica instantly missed the feel of him next to her. As if reading her worried look he reached his hand out to her, "Come on Ronnie, you need to have a bath."

"W..with you?" Veronica stumbled over the thought of a bath with Logan.

"Look I know you want me!" Logan chuckled, "but I meant that you need a cold bath to stop your lobster red skin from swelling up anymore. I'll run it for you and you can bath in your bathing suit if you like."

Veronica was thankful that her skin was currently red so that Logan couldn't laugh at the blush that was creeping up her neck.

Logan chuckled and headed into her ensuite bathroom to run the bath.

Veronica's mind was reeling, how could he still manage to make her feel like a giddy teenager? Better yet, why was she living miserably without him when she knew she could be happy with him?

Veronica was tired of living carefully, tired of being empty without Logan. She marched forward and flung the door to the bathroom open.

"Ronnie, are you…"

Logans words were cut off as Veronica's lips smashed into his with an intensity and urgency she couldn't explain. Logan was stunned but a few seconds later he responded to her, slipping his tongue into her mouth and melting against her. The feeling of being back in Logan's arms brought memories flooding back to Veronica and she urgently pressed her body against his. Logan moaned and lifted Veronica up so she was straddling him.

Logan broke away panting, "Veronica what are we doing?"

Veronica looked at his eyes, so full of wanting and so fragile.

"We're getting back to normal" she smiled before she leaned down and captured his lips with her own.

--

Thanks for reading, please please review and I PROMISE a new chapter within the week :)


	8. Love Remains the Same

Title: Here In Your Arms

Chapter Eight: Love Remains the Same.

Summary: Set after the "end" of Season Three. Veronica gets a call that will turn her world upside down. Duncan is back and he wants the gang to all meet up for a holiday. Secrets will be revealed and old wounds healed.

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer:All characters and elements of "Veronica Mars" belong to the great Rob Thomas. Sadly, I own nothing.

Author's note: I realize that this hasn't been updated in over a week but I had to go into hospital unexpectedly. Here is the next instalment. Thanks for your patience.

Veronica awoke with the sunlight streaming through her window and slowly warming her arm. She breathed in deeply and the familiar smell of Logan surrounded her.

She shifted in his arms and turned to face him. The sun illuminated his features and Veronica sighed as she gently ran her hand down the side of his face. She had missed being able to touch him and she was starting to realise that no matter where she went or who she was with he would always posses the largest part of her. The thought terrified her and made her smile at the same time.

"I love to see you smile" Logan said softly as he opened his eyes and locked them with Veronica's.

Staring at him at that moment all Veronica could do was lean down and kiss him with a passion that she hoped would show him how she felt.

Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her on top of him so that she was straddling his frame. His hands roamed slowly up and down her sides as he deepened the kiss and Veronica had to place her hands on his chest to steady herself.

Veronica broke the kiss, "Logan" she panted, "I've missed you so…."

"Oh my God!" Parker shouted as she jumped back from the door she had just opened.

Both Logan and Veronica's head's snapped towards Veronica's now open door cabin door.

"I…I am so sorry" Parker stuttered, hiding both herself and her blood red face behind the door and straring down at the navy blue carpet that adorned the hallway.

"I just wanted to tell you that we've docked in Kauai and we are all going to have breakfast before we head out, sorry" she mumbled as she quickly closed the door behind her.

As the door snapped shut Veronica dropped her head into Logan's chest and moaned.

Logan chuckled as he rubbed her back with his hand, "Ronnie it's okay"

"That is so embarrassing!"

Logan placed his finger under her chin and lifted her eyes up to his own.

Logan's eyes glinted, "Well at least we put on a good show" he joked before quickly spinning Veronica around on the bed so that he was now straddling her.

"Kauai can wait," he breathed as he leaned down trapping her in another kiss.

Veronica's giggles quickly turned into satisfied sighs, "So can breakfast" she smiled.

Veronica and Logan emerged from her room and headed towards the dining hall.

As they neared the room Logan laced his fingers with Veronica's, his thumb gently rubbing hers.

They walked in and sat down to find everyone else almost finished up. Veronica made eye contact with Parker and both girls blushed and quickly looked away.

"Good morning!" Logan cheerfully exclaimed to the full table.

"Yeah I'm sure it was" Wallace said with a somewhat mischievous smile on his face.

"Wallace!' Nikki yelled as she slapped his shoulder.

"Good shot dude" Dick laughed as he high-fived Wallace.

Mac rolled her eyes, "Ignore Dumb and Dumber over here."

Veronica gave a quick glance at Piz who seemed to be very interested in the remnants of his Oatmeal.

Duncan was the first one to get up from the table, "Okay, now that somewhat awkward scene is all over can we head out? I'd really want to see what this island has to offer"

"You guys go ahead, Veronica and I are going to grab some breakfast and catch up with you later." Logan said as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"Okay, the staff will take you luggage to the hotel and you can catch a lift with them there later." Duncan nodded.

The rest of the table quickly emptied and Mac came over to Veronica on the way to her own room.

"I'm just going to grab my sunglasses and then Dick, Parker and I are heading out, I think Wallace, Nikki, Duncan and Piz want to go find out about cliff diving or some other insanely stupid sport, so the three of us are going to head to the beach. I think Dick wants to surf and Parker wants to flirt with some Island boys so it all works out great!"

Veronica laughed at the exasperated look on Mac's face; "Okay we'll catch up with you at the beach in a bit."

Mac walked along the beachfront with Dick and Parker. The ocean had always scared her a bit but looking at the gorgeous aqua-marine mater in front of her she couldn't help but be stunned at it's beauty.

The three of them found a spot and Dick jammed his surfboard in the sand and pulled off his shirt, revealing a very toned body.

Mac stared up at him as she felt her mouth go dry. Parker looked down at Mac and smiled to herself, she didn't need to be a genius to see what was going.

"Oh look at that group of sexy guys, I'm going to go make friend, Later Mackie" she winked as she walked away from a speechless Mac.

Dick shrugged his shoulders and plopped down on the sand next to Mac.

She had no idea how he did this to her, she suddenly felt like a giggling little girl who couldn't think of a thing to say. She awkwardly stared out at the waves hoping that Dick couldn't feel how uncomfortable she was.

"Mac"

The mention of her name startled her and she jumped.

Dick laughed at how nervous she was, he wanted her to feel comfortable around him so he did the only thing he could think of, he reached over and grabbed her smaller hand in his and he began to gently run his thumb along her own.

"Mac, how about, just for today, we forget where we came from and who we are and let's just be with each other. I want to spend my day with you. It doesn't matter what we do but I want to spend my day getting to know you better.

Mac blushed and breathed in deeply. "Okay" she nodded.

"Great!" Dick exclaimed. "Now lets go surf!"

"Sorry what!" Mac said shocked.

"Please" he asked as he stared at her with big puppy dog eyes.

Mac rolled her eyes, "Fine but if I drown it's all your fault!"

"I guess I'll just have to hold onto you extra tight then won't I?" Dick winked at her as he took her hand and lifted her off the sand.

Author's Note:

Next chapter is almost finished, will be up by Sunday, I promise :)


End file.
